1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to digital multimedia broadcasting (DMB), and in particular, to a method and apparatus for receiving DMB data.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, digital multimedia broadcasting (DMB) is a broadcasting service for providing high image quality, high sound quality, and a higher service to users by replacing conventional analog broadcasting. Recently, there has been an increased interest in a digital broadcasting service for watching a digital broadcasting program while moving according to the development of digital broadcasting technology and mobile communication technology. At present, an omni-directional DMB receive antenna is installed in a mobile terminal so that DMB data can be received. Hereinafter, a mobile terminal for receiving and reproducing DMB data will be referred to as a DMB receiving terminal.
The DMB receiving terminal includes components of a conventional mobile terminal and components for receiving and reproducing DMB data. The components for receiving and reproducing DMB data include a DMB receiving unit for receiving DMB data and a DMB module for decoding and reproducing the received DMB data. Thus, the DMB receiving terminal generally must include a modem module for a mobile communication function and the DMB module.
Thus, the DMB receiving terminal must include the DMB module and the DMB receiving unit besides the basic components of the mobile terminal. In addition, to implement portability, which is one of the most significant features of a mobile terminal, the DMB module and the DMB receiving unit must be miniaturized. Furthermore, since a controller of the mobile terminal must be also designed to operate with the DMB module, the system implementation cost of hardware and software required to implement all of the above-described objects is high.
In addition, since DMB receiving terminals have been commercially available for only a short period of time relative to conventional mobile terminals, at present, there are many more conventional terminals in use. However, since the general mobile terminal does not include the DMB module and the DMB receiving unit, users of the conventional mobile terminals (which do not have DMB capabilities) cannot watch a DMB program through their mobile terminals. Accordingly, if the users of conventional mobile terminals desire to watch a DMB program, they must use a DMB receiving terminal which can increase cost, and be inconvenient.